There are several applications such as space research, health physics, and subcriticality experiments where there is a need for a high-efficiency radiation detector that is sensitive to neutrons over a wide energy range and gamma radiation. The need for such a detector arises from various requirements including physical limitations, cost effectiveness, and simplicity.